


Breaking of the Ice Barrier

by Hawks_Keigo924



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Japanese Men’s National Volleyball Team (Haikyuu!!), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawks_Keigo924/pseuds/Hawks_Keigo924
Summary: "Bokuto-san...don't give up...", said Akaashi choking on tears."Why should I keep going?!?  I can't even run properly anymore!!!", sobbed Bokuto, "I'll never recover..."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 2





	Breaking of the Ice Barrier

Narrator’s POV

“Set it here, Akaashi!”, yelled Bokuto from the other side of the court.  
*SLAM* *CRACK*  
“All right!”, said one of the teammates from Itachiyama Institute.   
“Damn it…”, mumbled Bokuto.  
Fukurodani Academy was down by 2 in their Final Set, with the score of 12-14.  
“Bokuto, I’ll set it to you again, okay?”, said Akaashi.  
“Okay…”, said Bokuto concerned.  
The referee blew the whistle and the player from Itachiyama served the ball. The ball went out of bounds.  
“This is it guys! Now’s our chance!”, said Sarukui.  
“Ready Bokuto?”, asked Akaashi.  
“We got this!”, exclaimed Bokuto.  
The referee blew the whistle and Washio served an amazing jump serve.  
“Sorry! Bad receive!”, yelled one of the players on Itachiyama.  
The ball went back to Fukurodani’s side of the court.   
“Pass it here!”, exclaimed Akaashi, “Bokuto-san!”.  
Akaashi set the ball to Bokuto and Bokuto was smiling as he was about to spike.  
*SLAM* *CRACK*  
But just like that, the smile disappeared.  
“LETS GOOOOOOO!!!”, yelled some of the players on Itachiyama.  
The final score. 13-15. Itachiyama won the Spring National Tournament.

“Good game.”, said Sakusa high-fiving Bokuto and Akaashi.  
“Good game…”, said Bokuto.  
The two teams lined up in front of the audience they played against and bowed as they applauded them. Itachiyama Institute then received their gold medals and trophy while Fukurodani received their silver medals and certificates.  
“Thank you for having us!”, said both teams bowing again.  
Both teams walked off the court as the crowd continued to applaud the two teams.   
“Bokuto-san...you okay?”, asked Akaashi.  
“Yea...it’s just...this was my last high-school game?”, said Bokuto with a tear in his eye.  
He looked back at the court and saw the stadium emptying.  
“It feels like I was just a first year here…”, he said, choking on his tears.  
“Bokuto…”, said Akaashi, frowning.  
“Let's go, Akaashi...we might as well celebrate with the others by placing second.”, said Bokuto, wiping the tears on his face.  
Bokuto then ran over to the rest of his teammates, tugging Akaashi behind. They took the bus back to the hotel and everyone immediately ran to their rooms to sleep or just relax after the game.

“Akaashi...wanna go to the hot spring…”, said Bokuto looking for his towel.  
Akaashi didn’t answer from the bathroom.  
“Akaashi-kun?”, asked Bokuto.  
Bokuto then walked up to the bathroom door and heard a faint cry from Akaashi.  
“Akaashi…”, said Bokuto, opening the bathroom door.  
He then saw Akaashi sitting on the floor, crying into his arms.  
“B-Bokuto…”, sobbed Akaashi.  
“Akaashi...what’s wrong…”, said Bokuto, sitting next to Akaashi.  
“I...I don’t want you to leave…”, sobbed Akaashi, “...I want to be with you for another year...two years...the rest of my life…”.  
Bokuto looked at him with a tear in his eye and realized what Akaashi meant from what he said.  
“Akaashi...do you…”, said Bokuto.  
“Bokuto...I don’t want you to leave your side...please stay…”, sobbed Akaashi.  
Akaashi then grabbed Bokuto and hugged him.  
“Akaashi…”, said Bokuto flustered with mixed emotions. Akaashi looked up at Bokuto and pulled his face to him.  
“Bokuto…”, said Akaashi.  
They drew closer to one another. Their lips touched for the first time, sparking a flame in both of their bodies. Bokuto’s hand was on top of Akaashi’s hand, playing with his fingers as the kiss became more immense.  
“I love you…”, said Akaashi, putting his forehead on Bokuto’s forehead.  
“I love you too…”, said Bokuto smiling.


End file.
